


Korra's Game

by Arendellecitizen



Series: Collabs With Val [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass rubbing, Cuddles, Custom Femshep, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Kisses, Living Together, Mass Effect 1, Snuggling, bisexuals, nose booping, video games - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Korra is an avid gamer, always enjoying any game she can get her hands on. She's currently playing one of her favourite's, Mass Effect, and her girlfriend Opal stops by to say hi and for cuddles and kisses. (Korropal, Modern AU, Fluff, Collab with Val)





	Korra's Game

The computer hummed like a small animal at her legs, the tower heated as if a radiator near her calf and the screen flickered back and forth as Korra played with a waterfall of colour. A lot of blacks and muted greys, small and docile colours without much pop, then purples and reds, yellows and the occasional orange and other vibrant shades. It was a little trippy, solicited by the juicy factor of the screen and colour palette.

Korra had been at this for a couple of hours, as she was alone in the apartment while her girlfriend and lover was at work, and had been since the tanned brunette from the South awoke from her deep and comfortable sleep. Korra loved her sleep, more than a lot of other states. She would gladly sleep for up to ten hours at a time (sometimes), uninterruptible and so deep, she often dreamt of being where her game was - the farthest reaches of the depths of space.

On the screen was the game Mass Effect - Korra's favourite, the one she loved above all others. She felt so close to it, to her player character of Shepard, her own personified escapism. Korra loved Shepard, loved her so much, loved being her. She'd played and marathoned the entire series to completion more than a few times, running right through the chase and capture of Saren Arterius, through the Collector Base, Cerberus, all the way to saving Earth and the entire galaxy from the threat of the Reapers. But every time Korra even paused the narrative, to level-up Shepard or to look at her loadout, her squadron, she was faced with the silly name she had given to her character.

Opal Shepard. After Korra's girlfriend.

At that moment, Korra heard the door latch clip once and then twice, letting someone in who obviously had the keys. There was a small shuffle of baggage and then the clop of shoes hitting the linoleum of the hallway. Korra was grinning as she followed the narrative of her lover coming through the door and getting her shoes off - the tanned woman beamed with plump lips and a thick smile as she heard more thumps, getting closer and closer. More and more Korra smiled to herself, keeping the game paused as she waited for the inevitable meeting.

The slim, beauteous and peachy keen Zaofu woman came behind Korra, swinging her chair around and meeting the Southern Water Metropolis girl's lips with her own, tasting the refreshing texture and feeling of Korra's succulent lips against hers. It was gorgeous.

Korra looked up at the girl and smiled. "Hey babe, work okay?" The tanned beauty asked. "I'm just gaming away here." She always loved to smile for Opal, her uniquely toothy grin that made her look like the world's most lovable goofball. And Opal loved it too, she adored her lover's grin, so much her cheeks burned when she saw it. The girl could get sad quite often, so Korra always wore a smile around her and Suyin, her mother. Aunt Kya had always told her that happiness begins with a smile.

Opal smiled back, kissing Korra again, and then a third time on the cheek, silently expression how much work sucked in comparison to being with Korra. Opal and Korra had been dating since high school, sweethearts for so long, they were now so connected and intertwined there was no way they could see life without the other. After leaving school and Opal getting a job, they had moved into this small and crappy detached property, with Opal leaving Korra during the week to look after the place. Especially since they recently adopted a puppy, adding a new member to their small, humble family.

Naga was their little baby, a small furry bundle of cute joy with the softest white fur and most adorable eyes anyone had ever seen.

Opal looked over at Korra, grinning. "Work was an ass, same as usual, I could barely focus," she reported, looking at the screen as Korra twirled around again. "All I wanted to do was come home and cuddle my baby," she continued, nibbling on Korra's ear playfully. Opal was not that much of a fan of games - she prefered movies and television instead, it was something she avidly indulged in. Opal lived a seemingly outdated lifestyle, as well as buffing movies, she read; copious amounts of reading took what little free time she had as well, before sleep and sexy times with Korra at night. And Opal loved singing, just as Korra knew. She once joked the tanned and slender bombshell from Zaofu should go on a talent show, but Opal was far too shy for that sort of thing - only Korra could have her all, she was only comfortable with that.

"You know I'm always down for cuddles, bunny, especially yours," Korra replied, pressing the escape key and pausing the action of the game for a few moments to really great her lover back home.

She turned again, and pressed her lips to Opal's, snogging her and engaging in a dance of sublime lips, exchanging full tastes and textures, as well letting their tongues explore each other's mouths. It was euphoric and Korra had to keep her thighs together. Opal was blushing her signature colour, the splendid red under her cinnamon coloured cheeks. "I think I'm gonna need a drink." Korra gasped a little, kissing Opal again to try and get rid of the string of saliva connecting them. Both of them giggled when they were free.

Opal rolled her eyes. Typical that she would forgo hydration for longer than she should - although it was a typical symptom of this, of Korra getting pretty engrossed in the narrative. Opal had seen it before, she'd often bring over the nibbles and the sodas for both of them. Then she'd cuddle up to Korra in her lap and watching her play whatever game she was playing. It was not always Mass Effect, Korra played a very wide variety of games, and Opal just loved to watch.

Only on the point and click games would she ever ask to contribute. She was so cute with the headset on. Korra giggled whenever she saw it - a picture of Opal in her flying boar onesie graced the lock screen of Korra's smartphone.

Opal picked up the small thermos that Korra was using as a container for her fluids and for the even more gorgeous hot cocoa she loved and walked from the living room to the kitchen to fill it up for Korra, already Opal wanted to get the hot cocoa going for her darling. Flicking on the kettle Opal smiled and pulled out a pouch of the mix that was imported from the South. Their one massively expensive creature comfort, for Korra simply could not stomach any other brand except one from her home down South. Everything else tasted stale and too sweet or even sour. It didn't even matter about the cocoa powder within it, it was something else that Korra could not describe, but she needed it.

Korra relaxed, stretching her arms up and proudly, flexing her muscles in a show of her supreme strength. "Hey, Opal! Say hello to my lil friends." Korra called into the kitchen and as Opal turned to look, she almost erupted into a nosebleed. Covering her glorious lime-green eyes so she could not be broken by the sheer sight of Korra's insane biceps. They were so big, and strong, Opal swooned and almost fell as she clenched her thighs. Her girlfriend's muscles were already aching yet and she needed to rest, but Korra wouldn't rest just yet. She was dedicated to beating her game and spending more and more time with her honey sweet. Opal soon returned, water in hand and smile on face, still recovering from the sight of her lover's muscles. How she wanted to feel them on either side of her as they took their love under the covers upstairs.

"Here you go," she stated, offering Korra the drink and smiling they sublime smirk that Korra melted away when she saw. They kissed once more and Opal took a perch into Korra's lap and arms.

Korra took the cup from Opal's hand and took a hearty sip, feeling the warmth and comfort of her far away home slither down her gullet and revitalising her. "Thanks, babe. You're a real lifesaver. Seriously, I needed a little South in me again." Korra cooed, a child as ever.

Opal giggled a little more, leaning up to kiss Korra's cheek and blowing cool air to her nose. "You're so dramatic sometimes, you know that honey?" She joked. Dramatic was an understatement when it came to Korra, she was so much more, but melodrama was the tanned beauty's forte. She was an actress and a comedian, only to Opal, but she was excellent in both fields. Opal was sure there wasn't a word in the dictionary to describe Korra's demeanour, and how she acted. All Opal could say on the anomaly that was her girlfriend was that she was adorable, and Opal loved her more than anything in the world.

"Oh, woe is me!" Korra swooned, giggling and feinting a faint as she held Opal in her arms, silently and instinctively flexing again. Her pecs under her beautiful breasts were equally as powerful in the tightness of her sports bra. "My true love has forsaken me and called me out in my dramatic ways."

Opal giggled at Korra's very silly phrasing. "Easy there, 'Pulitzer'." Korra was such a dork, and Opal loved her so much for it, even as she nudged her side and cupped her face.

"What, you know I was good at drama in school," Korra pointed out, smirking with that toothy grin again.

"And yet those acting skills are wasted in front of only me babe. Seriously you should take them on the road for all to see. I bet Wuu and Mako would want to book you," Opal teased, mimicking a small gag at the mention of Mako's name. Korra equally feinted a small and fake throw up motion over the side of the desk chair.

"Games are more fun than standing on stage. Especially when that creep Mako is involved," Korra reminded her. She hated standing up in front of people, hated the serial cheater and all around sleaze ball even more. There was no redeeming factor to that boy.

Opal was becoming rather intrigued by the game Korra was playing, even if all she could see was the character sheet of a woman sculpted and crafted by Korra. Shepard. "So what's this game of yours babe?"

"Well," Korra began. "It's kinda complicated. You sure you want to know? It's a lot of sci-fi stuff." She was worried that Mass Effect wasn't something Opal was used to in their gaming discussions. The most in-depth that Korra had ever gone with Opal in terms of gaming narratives were restricted to cooperative players, as well as point and click adventures. Opal was a very light gamer girl, but she loved what she loved.

"Pfft," Opal scoffed. "You say that about every game, bunny," she countered, teasingly, booping Korra on her button-shaped nose with a dainty and energetic finger. "Just because I'm a bookworm and a movie buff, doesn't mean I'm not interested." She reminded Korra, her arms draping over the girl's tones shoulders. "Come on, I've seen Star Wars, I've read Jean Luc. I think I can handle this universe, babe."

Korra sighed and leaned down in her black desk chair to get more comfortable as she cradled Opal and pulled the keyboard and mouse to her lap too. Opal held the mousepad for her, something novelty - a pin-up girl with her voluminous bust as the cushion for Korra's wrist. She was both girls' favourite pin-up, Kuvira. "Fine, Fine, let me show you," Korra cooed a little more. She unpaused the game, showing off the screen to Opal. In the centre was her character, Commander Shepard, standing on the bridge of a spaceship.

"You on a Star Destroyer or something?" Opal asked, only seeing the wide command deck and the muted blue colours of the decor. "So is this like your hub world or something? I mean games still have hub worlds right?" Opal asked again, recalling some of the old RPGs she had played back at home with her Papa in Zaofu when not dancing with mother Suyin. Her favourite had always been The Knights of the Old Republic.

"Ehhh, kinda," Korra replied, beginning to explain things to Opal. "Basically, this my starship, the Normandy - Kinda like the Ebon Hawk. I go to that big Galaxy Map there and go to different missions and locations."

"Ah, so what kind of missions are those?" Opal inquired, wide-eyed and very curious to know all about Korra's game. In Knights, she knew the gist of traversing a galaxy via a map, although the one in this game was three dimensional and far better looking. Opal wondered how this was different to Knights.

"Well, I just got back from saving cute Liara T'Soni from Therum, we outran an explosion and killed a lot of evil robots," Korra replied. "They're called the Geth and they're like battle droids from Star Wars, only weirder and slimmer."

"Sounds pretty action-packed," Opal noted back, cuddling Korra a little more. "So, you saved a cute girl huh?" The Zaofu girl asked, looking between Korra and the monitor, looking at the woman that was Shepard - that looked oddly like Opal herself.

Korra did not notice Opal's inquisitive look at Shepard but inadvertently distracted her. "Yeah, she's one of the characters you can romance in this game, like Bastila and Carth in Knights remember? Only in this game, there's a little more depth to the romance. I absolutely love Liara," Korra informed her girlfriend, blushing a little as she explained T'Soni. "She reminds me so much of you. She's cute, she's kind, she's super hot… Oh, and she's blue... And has tentacles for hair… But she's so hot, her bazongas are out of this galaxy."

"Oh my gods, Korra!" Opal yelled, thumping the woman at the mention of Liara's breasts. Was Korra comparing hers to Opal's? Opal's were, as Korra told her, perfect. Opal smiled. "Shep's kinda cute. What's her name?" Opal could sense something familiar about her.

Korra blushed. Did she really want to admit this to Opal, how she had named her character after her? Opal probably wouldn't mind, or would she?. "Well," Korra then pulled up the level-up menu, going over to the squad tab. There, on the menu, was the face of Korra's character up close, customized to look as close to Opal as possible, her name 'Opal Shepard' displayed over her.

Opal giggled. "Bunny," she then said in a flirty manner. "Did you name your badass space hero after me?" Opal was both amused and in adoration at this gesture by Korra.

Korra blushed bright red, feeling slightly embarrassed. She would never get over this moment, and Opal would tease her about it for years to come, but there was a good reason why she had named Shepard after her. "Well, you are very inspirational to me and always make me smile, so why not save the galaxy with you in command of my ship?"

With lime eyes glistening and her cheeks blushing beautifully, Opal leaned close and gave Korra a kiss on her gorgeous lips. "It's very sweet, although I think you got her eyes wrong," she pointed out, noting that Shepard didn't share her distinctive green eyes as her likeness. "But she's very cute anyway."

Korra smiled. "So, I take it that you like her?"

"Of course I do," Opal told her, holding her hand firmly and warmly, stroking her palm. "I think she's amazing and… I'm really glad I'm saving the galaxy with you, even if that girl doesn't even sound like me and only has a digital version of my face."

Korra giggled at Opal's description. "Thanks, birdie."

Opal then sat in Korra's lap, gazing into her eyes for a brief second, gravity's tug pulling them closer together before their lips met in another tender, loving kiss, Opal nesting her arms around Korra's thick neck. She held onto her as they snogged, embracing her stronger girlfriend from the South and moaning, cooing into her warm kiss. It was sublime, the taste of fresh waters washing back down Opal's throat as they engaged.

Korra closed her glacial eyes and held her beautiful girlfriend in place, holding her around the waist and kissed back, letting Opal's lips connect with her own in a tender loving manner. Another hand wandered to Opal's tender rump and down into her pants to explore, to rub tenderly as they stayed connected and kissing gorgeously before the light of the monitor.

Opal pulled away and cuddled Korra closely, curling up in her arms, but Korra's warm and strong hand still rubbed her tender and peachy rear, rubbing her so sensually there and Opal let out a muted meow of sorts, like a kitten, or a chickadee. She later calmed, and simply cooed as Korra kept rubbing her butt. "So, when Liara and I hook up, will you be wanting some fanfiction of them?" Opal wondered. She had recently begun writing her own stories recently and fanfiction was one of her favourite genres.

The gamer girl, still rubbing her lover and holding her closely grinned. "Sure, go nuts with them. I don't mind at all."

The Zaofu broad then kissed Korra's lips again, longingly and purring into the kiss. "Thank you, bunnykins. So you wanna go to the park with me and Naga?" She then suggested, still as lovely as ever as she brushed her raven bangs away from her cute cheeks.

Korra nodded. "Sure, can I save my game first though?"

Opal leaned in one more time and kissed her, nodding and cooing in affirmation. "But if I'm gonna write Opal Shepard getting it on with a girl in blue, I think I'll need something to go by," Opal whispered flirtingly.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Yay! I'm back to writing with Val again! Well sort of, Val has been in an out of things recently, so things might be a bit slow on our front, but do keep looking foward to these collabs we do. It means a lot to us both and puts a smile on both our faces. Hope you enjoy this cute fluff between Korra and Opal.

See ya next time!


End file.
